mlmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Blacksmith
Blacksmith is one of the four professions available in-game. This profession is versatile for it is able to craft repair kits to restore the lost durability of quest gear, durability augments to raise the maximum durability of weapon and armour as well as reforging an existing gear into a new one and many more. Leveling Skills 2 Skill points are gained by voting 6 times a day. Profession skills cannot be downgraded unless you reset. Blacksmith skills cost x+1 skill points to level up where x is equal to the level of the skill. Ironworker (5) Description : Can create repair shards that repair x%. Can only be used on Common to y items. This skill allows a blacksmith to create repair kits using an essence and some gold. Command : /blacksmith create repair # = level of repair kit Repair Kits : Notes: * Creating repair kits always yields two repair kits and costs 2000 gold. ** The level of essence required is based on the level of the repair kit. Quest Gear Tiers : Weapon/Armor Maintenance (5/5) Description : Can create augments for Lv x-5 weapon/armor slots. When slotted, they increase max durability. x (the level required for the slot) increases along with the level of the skill. Command : /blacksmith create durability weapon/armor x Durability Augments : Notes: * Creating durability augments also cost 5 essences based on the level of the augment. ** Potency corresponds to the additional durability granted by slotting the augment into an item. Metal Treatment (5) Description : Can increase existing unbreaking and protection enchantments on quest gear up to level x. x increases with the increase of the skill level from 3 to 6. The level of essence required corresponds to the tier of the quest gear. Command : /blacksmith upgrade unbreaking ; /blacksmith upgrade protection Upgrade costs : Notes: * The level of the essence required is based on the level of the item. Reforge (5) Description : Can reroll an item of gear from Common to y (y = tier of gear). Command : /blacksmith reforge Reforge cost : Notes: - Slots are lost after reforging an item. - Durability is repaired to full on the newly reforged item. Scrap Metal (5) Description : Convert Common to y gear into essence. Costs 100 gold. Regardless of the attributes of the gear, scrapping will always result in one essence with its level correspondent to the tier of gear scrapped being obtained. Command : /blacksmith scrap Scrapping : Notes: * Scrapping quest gear always costs 100 gold. ** Bug (?) : Despite the cost being written as 100 gold on the blacksmith skills menu, it costs 500 gold per scrap instead of 100 gold. *** Scrapping any tier of quest gear always yields 1 essence of the corresponding item level. Deconstruct (1) Description : Convert 1 higher level essence into 4 lower level essences. Command : /blacksmith deconstruct Deconstruction : Notes: * Deconstructing an essence always costs 250 gold. ** Level 1 Essence cannot be deconstructed. Category:Professions